Love in Varia
by AWdgm
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! This is a fairy tale-like story mainly about King Xanxus and Queen Squalo's adopted son, Prince Belphegor's love at 1st sight ! of a certain teal haired peasant. B26/BF FTW! Rated M for language and lemon in future chapters!
1. The Prince Meets His Destiny

**Author's Note:**

_I love Belphegor and Fran and I fucking love them as a couple. Too bad they are not a very popular couple of Katekyo Hitman Reborn…or are they? My language is not broken, for your information. Well excuse my grammar mistakes sometimes since I don't really reread my stories to find errors. In both anime and manga, Fran addresses himself with "Me". To be as original and not OOC as I can, I adapt his talking style (for he is cute talking in monotone like a child). Beware of long summary… Other than that, please remember to review after you read. _

**End of Author's Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Varia is a small country ruled by King Xanxus whom is in a serious need of anger management therapy (too bad he kills all therapists who dared to approach him…) and he lives happily in the castle with his loud, annoying queen named Superbi Squalo. They adopted Belphegor, a young prince of their neighbor country who was left homeless after he slaughtered all the people, including his family. When the prince turns 18, his handsomeness and grace has earned him quite a reputation among females and males around the neighbor countries and also the riches, with high authority among the people. The King and Queen and of course, the prince himself; has rejected all proposers and suitors by replying with a simple message: Trash. One day, on the prince's regular routine of wandering around Varia (to find victims for his knives' target), he meets a young man with a frog sitting on his head…_

**End of Summary…**

**Love in Varia: Chapter 1**

_Trash… Trash… Trash… Trash… Trash… Trash… _SNAP!

"VOIII! I can't handle all these shit anymore! Just fucking approve one _bitch_ and let him live happily ever after with her!" the Queen throws a tantrum and slams on the desk, hard. The proposals all flew across the room.

"Shut up, trash…and just do as I told you," the King commands in annoyance and take a long sip on his aged red wine.

"I didn't marry you to be your slave, Xanxus! He is your son as well so fucking takes some responsibility as a father!" Squalo screams again, with a sword pointing at his relaxingly sitting royal husband.

The Queen is well known as "The Sword Emperor" in this land of Vongola. His swordsman skill is far impressive and he has cut down more than hundreds of swordsmen in his entire life time. For some mysterious reason, he was engaged to Xanxus. Some says because they have been best friends ever since young and love comes naturally while some says because it is because Xanxus threatened and forced him into marriage so he could be crowed as the King.

"…Trash," the King takes another sip of his wine and totally ignoring his annoying wife while continues to focus on the book entitled, "The Taming of the Shrew". Queen Squalo, in annoyance only storms off from the office to search for his adopted son, Belphegor to talk over the mountains of proposals issue in the castle.

When the Queen is walking towards Prince Belphegor's chamber, he was stopped by a servant who states he has an important message from the Prince to be delivered to the Queen and the King. Before Queen Squalo is able to open his mouth, the servant has already disappeared as soon as he hands in the piece of message onto the royalty's hands.

"Voi, what the fuck is this?" the Queen flips to the back of the piece of paper and it reads:

_"Out hunting"_

Upon the immediate recognition of the writing, a few red angry symbols pop on the Queen's head and released a fiery, angry aura. Everyone in the castle knows that when the Prince is out hunting, he will disappear for months and no trackers are able to track him down miraculously…meaning that Squalo has to spend months of sleepless nights to reply the proposals again. It makes things a lot simpler if they just arrange or force a marriage for the prince but Prince Belphegor whom everyone knows as Prince, the Ripper will never approve of any decisions made for him because of his royal pride.

"THAT DAMNED PRINCE! DISAPPEARING JUST LIKE THAT!"

**O.O**

"Ushishishishishi…"

The small green creature helplessly leaps away when he was almost struck dead by another weirdly crafted silver knife. Prince Belphegor is just plainly bored and his target animal is his only kill for boredom. While he continuously trying to stab the stubborn frog to its death, the desperate escaping little creature has unconsciously leading the royal prince to an unfortunate peasant soul in order to save it's little life.

"Laundry is such a pain… So much from a drinker father and a heavy gambler mother… Grandma's cooking is as horrible as always, my stomach hurts…"

A feminine figure keeps talking to himself regarding of his hard life as he washes all _his _dirty clothes by the river banks. At the puberty age of 16, the male has quite a cute face and a small figure, like a girl's…much to his dismay. He has wanted a muscular, toned body like all other boys at his age.

Suddenly, he feels something small and cold landed on his head, follows up with a sharp pain on his back. There are such days that he is grateful to his family is sharing a rare genetic trait which allows the restrained feeling of pain. However, an unfelt pain is still a pain and unconsciously, his eyes begin to water. Then, he hears a male's voice giving a weird sound, sounds like "Shishishi". Forgotten the small creature sitting on his head, the teal haired boy turned to face his attacker.

"Hey, you peasant… Aren't you supposed to bleed when the Prince's knife stabbed your back?" Prince Belphegor asks curiously as he realizes his knife has missed the target but has catches another prey instead.

Upon the confirmation of the rightful owner of the weapon, the victim pulls out the strangely shaped knife and bends it hard until it breaks into two. How girly and weak is he? Getting so worn out by just destroying a knife? Hmm…must because of the food poisoning's fault. While his mind doubts about the bad cooking, the prince is annoyed seeing his precious knife being destroyed. He no longer cares about the runaway frog because this frog head is going to be the substitution.

"How dare you break the prince's property, you peasant… What is your name?"

The teal haired boy just stares at the blonde haired, just realizing the eyes are covered by long bangs… Why did he have to meet a weirdo but not some hot chick? The boy picks up his washed clothes and attempt to walks away… Only to be stopped by another knife thrown to his way which the boy immediately dodges.

"Do not ignore the prince! Ushishishishi…" The late warning only earns a long sigh before he finally replies, "Me is Fran, fake prince."

An angry symbol pops on the prince's handsome face and throws a few more knives at the peasant, successfully turning the target into a cactus. "The prince is not fake, un-cute peasant!" Of course, Prince Belphegor only means it literally. Fran is actually quite a cutie who will make many girls jealous, even if he is a guy.

_I bet all you readers were thinking it is Mammon and not Fran when you were read the summary. Need a quick opinion from you all readers, should I make Xanxus and Squalo real lovers? Or Xanxus had forced Squalo to marry him so he can be crowned as the King? I seriously can't make up my mind. _


	2. Knowing Each Other

**Author's Note:**

_I thank you all for your lovely reviews and follows. I am here to present you Chapter 2! I apologize for not being able to update as soon as I can. I shall try my best to make this story as interesting as my ability allows me to as an apology. Please do enjoy Prince Belphegor's and our little frog's love story. _

**End of Author's Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Varia is a small country ruled by King Xanxus whom is in a serious need of anger management therapy (too bad he kills all therapists who dared to approach him…) and he lives happily in the castle with his loud, annoying queen named Superbi Squalo. They adopted Belphegor, a young prince of their neighbor country who was left homeless after he slaughtered all the people, including his family. When the prince turns 18, his handsomeness and grace has earned him quite a reputation among females and males around the neighbor countries and also the riches, with high authority among the people. The King and Queen and of course, the prince himself; has rejected all proposers and suitors by replying with a simple message: Trash. One day, on the prince's regular routine of wandering around Varia (to find victims for his knives' target), he meets a young man with a frog sitting on his head…_

**End of Summary…**

**Love in Varia: Chapter 2**

"Stop following me, fake prince."

Hence, the monotone speaker earns another knife on his new hat…a green frog hat, a special present from a certain crowned blonde who has forgotten to cut his bangs, as Fran likes to call him although Prince Belphegor thinks not because he is a _real_ prince, the prince of Varia. "The prince is not fake!" the blonde haired simply replies with a huge grin which again, increases certain someone's desire to stay further away from the prince.

"Stop stalking me, Your Highness," Perhaps it is due to the fact that he is speaking in monotone because whatever he says is totally ignore by Belphegor who keeps following him into the deep woods and they are almost reaching Fran's little hut and the frog hatted boy hates to bring any outsider to his residence.

Prince Belphegor only smirks when he sees a little wooden hut. Fran only sighs and mumbles something under his breath as he hangs all the washed wet laundries. "Froggy's house is cute, Ushishishishi! The Prince had decided to stay in your house for a few days, be honored."

"I think it is more of a torture than honor…"

**O.O**

The prince is not surprised that no one in the family knows about his true identity and honestly, he is quite glad about it. Prince Belphegor hates to act high, mighty and princely ever since he was born…because it is not his real, true self. That is the reason he did not hesitate when he killed the whole kingdom of people when he was just fucking 8. He feels an unusual relieve to kill, he feels the kind of pleasure he had never felt before when he sees blood burst from the little wound he make from a living being. He desires the thrill from time to time…

"Fran, who is this fucking piece of shit you brought back home?" a man's drunken voice asks in pure annoyance.

The prince can smell the strong scent of alcohol even when he is still standing outside the little hut. Even the smell is enough to cause dizziness…the sight of many fungi coated empty bottles makes the prince wants to puke his guts out. However, the green haired boy enters the house as if he is not bothered by the smell and the sight though Fran has quickly gotten himself out with just a small bag pack.

"Lets' go, Your Highness…" The frog hatted boy has purposely avoids a direct eye contact with the honorable guest but the prince notices a faint hatred burning in those expressionless green orbs.

Prince Belphegor says nothing and quietly follows the young peasant, they enter deeper into the forest and they soon reach a cave. "I don't want anyone to see that…" the green haired boy admits. He takes off his frog hat and clung to it as if his life depends on it while the prince has volunteer to light up a fire with the firewood he inside the cave which he believes are gathered by Fran.

"Ushishishishi... I don't see your mother," The prince asks as he sits by the fire to keep warm.

"She's probably dead since she's hunted by so many debtors."

Night in a forest can be quite cold…but not as cold as the young peasant's heart. Fran's parents are problems even when they are still young, his grandmother who is his only support has always tells his young grandson how nasty the two of them before he was born. Basically, the green haired boy grows up in strong hatred towards his parents. A family of heavy drinker father, an addicted gambler mother and an aged grandmother with bad eyesight…nothing much to talk about, honestly.

"Go prepare a meal for the prince, the prince is starving," the blonde haired royalty commands as he lies down, making himself comfortable leaning against the cold stone surface.

"Me can't cook, Your Highness," the green haired boy replies in his usual monotone.

Even when he is being honest, he still gets chased out from the cave by the prince's knives… Maybe he can poison him with his cooking, like his grandmother. Nah, he didn't want to ends up spending his entire lifetime in jail and there is a high possibility that he might get executed for murdering the Varia Prince. He is only 16 and he still wants to live on, get married and have a family to live happily ever after.

Fran manages to find some edible plants and mushrooms under the dim moonlight. The green haired boy only realizes he is actually quite hungry when he's cooking the vegetarian stew. Although the prince complains of the awkward taste, he does not waste it. The two boys manage to chit chat a little but most of the time, they remains silent.

"Froggy, the prince wants to sleep," the prince stands up and stretches lazily.

Without waiting for the green haired boys reply, the blonde haired prince sits beside the peasant and lean his head on the younger's shoulder. "Goodnight," Prince Belphegor simply replies. Since the prince's long bangs are covering his eyes, Fran only knows if the prince has slept or not by noticing his breathing whether the fake prince is faking or not. He continues to cling onto the gigantic frog hat and falls asleep, leaning against Prince Belphegor's soft blonde hair…

The 16-year-old boy is dreaming of having his very first kiss. It is a nice dream, really. They are standing in a huge, beautiful garden full of blooming spring flowers and the wind is blowing gently. The only twisting is that instead of bending down to meet the soft lips, his head is raised up… Therefore the girl he is kissing right now is taller than him, probably because the girl is wearing high heels. The girl has short hair and curls naturally, the touch tells Fran so.

"Ushishishishi… Stop sleep-flirting with the prince and get the fuck up!"

The green haired boy opens his eyes with a sharp pain on his back. Apparently, the prince pokes the younger boy with his ugly, awkward carved knives.


End file.
